Swan Kingdom
The Swan Kingdom is an atypical kingdom on what used to be known as Dire Island. It is best known for being the location of the Dire Tree as well as the homeland of the Swan Guard. It is the main setting of the eleventh game of the Dark Parables series, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. It is possible that Dire Island is loosely based on the Greek island of Strofades, where the mythical Harpies were once believed to dwell and where the Boreads managed to defeat them. History The island now known as the Swan Kingdom was the birthplace of the world's vegetation when the Goddess Flora planted the very first tree there. It was called the Dire Tree, and through its roots, all of the plants of the world came into being. The island itself became known as Dire Island, due to the tree at its center. However, the tree could not protect itself, which left it vulnerable to any manner of mishaps that would then, in turn, effect all of nature everywhere. It was for this reason that the Swan Guard was created by Flora to protect the tree, and its Goddess, from any harm or wrongdoing. In time, the island surrounding the tree became known as the Swan Kingdom. Culture Loyalty to the Goddess Flora is highly prized in the Swan Kingdom. Treachery to the Goddess is punishable by death in the kingdom. Nature is also highly respected in the Kingdom and as such is often incorporated into the art of the Kingdom. Ballet appears to be part of the culture of the Swan Kingdom as well. It is unclear if this became part of the culture after the reign of the Green-Haired Swan Princess, or if it was always the case. Relevant Parables The First Tree (from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Long before our time the Goddess Flora planted the very first tree on an island that would later become the Swan Kingdom. From this tree the roots spread throughout the whole planet linking every plant to a central life force. Flora soon realized that the tree could not defend itself against the dangers of the world, so she created the Swan Guard to protect the Dire Tree with their lives. In gratitude, every year the Dire Tree produces a magical seed with the power to rejuvenate Flora in a ritual of rebirth. Ross Red, one of the Guardians of the Goddess, was tasked with supervising the annual ritual, from the birth of the seed to the full rejuvenation of the Goddess. At one such ceremony, while everyone was looking at the Goddess, one pair of eyes remained focused on Ross Red's Weapon, known as the Shattering Sword. Little did Ross Red know of Swan Princess' plans to destroy the Goddess, for which she needed his weapon. Notable Residents * Dire Tree * Flow * Swan Guard * Princess Elise (unknown) * Princess Odile (current Swan Princess) * The Druid * Silver Swan (former, unknown) * Traitor of the Guard (former) * Princess Odette (former, deceased) * Princess Ethel (former, deceased) * Princess Priscilla (former, deceased) * Ewan the Craftsman (former) * Harpies (former) * Harpy Queen (former, deceased) * Unnamed Princesses (deceased) Quotes * "In the Swan Kingdom, everything has a story worth telling." Trivia * A welcome rock stands at the southern entrance to the kingdom, beside a carving made up of three different creatures' emblems. One of these is clearly a bear done in the style of the carvings found throughout much of the Kingdom of Barsia (whose patron animal is the bear). This carving could represent a connection between Barsia and the Swan Kingdom, as well as a further connection to two other lands represented by an eagle and a dragonfly. The eagle could represent the Snowfall Kingdom, which is ruled by Snow White - who is often represented by eagles or falcons. The dragonfly could be a nod to the fourteenth game, Return of the Salt Princess, but because of the shift in creators for that game, this is unlikely. Gallery Dp11-traveling-companions.jpg|Traveling Through Swan Kingdom Dire-tree-opening.jpg|The Dire Tree Tsp-lake-city-inside-tree.jpg|City Inside the Dire Tree Tsp-swan-raft-palace-screen.jpg|View of Swan Palace from Swan Lake swan-kingdom-crest.jpg|Swan Kingdom Crest on a Shield swan-kingdom-emblem.jpg|Swan Kingdom Crest tsp-swan-crest-ballista.jpg|Swan Kingdom Crest on Ballista Seal Tsp-locked-talisman-case.jpg|Swan Kingdom Emblem on Talisman Case Swan-kingdom-welcome-stone.jpg|Welcome Stone Dire-island-notes.jpg|Detective's Notes on the Island Bear-eagle-dragonfly-emblems.jpg|Three Creatures' Emblems tsp-swan-kingdom-throne-complete.jpg|Swan Kingdom Throne Category:Kingdoms Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:Places